Gizka Company
The Gizka Company Also also known as "The Upside-Down Ls" and "The Ge-Company," the Gizka Company is a private combined-arms force commanded by Sarah Gizka. Command Structure Sarah Gizka is the Captain of the Gizka Company, and under her are a number of Lieutenants who each command a "wing" of cavalry, infantry or arquebusiers. Gizka communicates between different groups using whistles. It has been said that "Branded" Company Members have some way of recognizing Gizka that transcends sight. This ability may be mystic in nature. The squads are numbered in the order of their creation. Gizka's Raid Unit is the 1st Squadron, Blanxart and Vickers' Hussars are 2nd and 3rd, Raddock and Tanners' Lancers are 4th and 5th. After that you start getting into infantry units. Naguud, Rhodes, Arkham and Dempsy's pikes are 6th 7th 8th and 9th, and Karachki's Assault Unit is 10th. Squads 1 2 and 3 were originally the whole Company. Gizka divided them up into three units because they were too unwieldy on their own, and put the other two under the command of her two most trusted lieutenants. They communicate through the use of ship-whistles, allowing them to coordinate in real-time, which makes them extremely dangerous. 4th and 5th Squads were assembled as an experiment. Gizka always hated infantry--she resolutely believed that she could get by without them, and tried to assemble a lancer unit capable of breaking ordered pike. While they were not capable of accomplishing that, they were still very effective in other roles. Squads 6 thru 9 are pikemen, assembled when Gizka broke down and established an infantry contingent. They are of markedly lower quality than the rest of the unit, though still acceptably military. Squad 10 was formed as a sort of punishment unit, where disagreeable elements were sent to serve missions until their attitudes cleared up, or they died. Using them to head assaults expedites the process. Karachki was made the Lieutenant of 10th Squad after Gizka grew tired of reassigning him there over and over. Size The Gizka Company is made up of a hard core of 1000 "branded men." These men fight as light cavalry under Gizka's personal command, and also as the officers of auxiliary units. The Company can draw upon as many as 10,000 men total by calling up units loyal to Gizka, but these mercenaries aren't branded except for their officers. This eclectic army includes the Yellow Company, and a Dacian construction firm that built Gizka's summer home. Troops The Gizka Company is made up of two types of men, Branded and non-Branded members. The Branded troops seem to be magically bonded to Gizka in some manner. They don't fear death, can recognize her even in anonymous plain armor, and are totally obedient. However, these men only make up the hard center of the armor, its Light Horse. Unbranded mercenaries make up the infantry and missile troops, though these are commanded by Branded officers. The unit is of very high quality in terms of skill and discipline, and even the unbranded troops are fanatically loyal to Gizka. Notable Figures * Sarah Gizka (Captain) * Lincko Naguud (Lieutenant, Second in Command) * The Macross Sisters (Lieutenant(s?)) Category:Military Units